pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Gerontologie
Gerontologie (v. griech.: γέρων „der Greis“ und λόγος „die Lehre“) ist die Wissenschaft vom Altern oder Alt werden. Daher ist in Deutschland auch der Ausdruck Alternswissenschaft oder Alterswissenschaft verbreitet. Dieser Wissenschaftszweig beschäftigt sich mit den Fragen und Problemen des Alterns oder der sehr alten Menschen. Aufgrund der Komplexität der damit verbundenen Phänomene wird sie von einer Reihe von Natur-, Human- und Sozialwissenschaften getragen und besteht aus vielen Unterdisziplinen. Die Forschungsfragen der Gerontologie werden vor allem durch die aktuellen Probleme alter Menschen und der Sozialpolitik geprägt. Sie wird in der Regel methodisch interdisziplinär verfolgt, da sie sich über den Forschungsgegenstand definiert. In Österreich ist Gerontologie Bestandteil der Berufsausbildung in einigen Pflegeberufen, in Deutschland der Altenpflegeausbildung. Zu ihr gehören unter anderem folgende Disziplinen: *Biogerontologie – Erforschung der biologischen Ursachen *Psychogerontologie oder Gerontopsychologie – Erforschung der psychologischen Aspekte *Sozialgerontologie – Erforschung der sozialen Aspekte *Demographie (Berechnung der künftigen Zahl altwerdender Menschen) *Altenhilfe *Gerontopsychiatrie - Psychiatrie speziell der älteren Menschen *Geriatrie * spezielle Fragen der Soziologie In den letzten Jahren ist eine verstärkte Zuwendung zu pragmatischen Fragestellungen zu beobachten. Gerontologische Fragestellungen werden auch von den Disziplinen der Volkswirtschaftslehre bedient, etwa die Frage nach einer optimalen Ausgestaltung des Rentensystems. Wirtschaftswissenschaftliche Kenntnisse werden aufgrund der steigenden Managementorientierung des Bereiches in Zukunft zunehmen. thumb|400px|Gerontologie auf Spiegel.de ::Die Gerontologie ist auf den Titelseiten aungekommen. Warum Frauen länger leben? Sie sind in Europa sieben Jahre länger am leben als Männern. Dieser Überlebensvorteil des weiblichen Geschlechts ist eines der größten Rätsel der menschlichen Biologie. Wie Männer länger leben könnten? Altersforscher sind dabei, es zu lösen. http://www.spiegel.de/ __toc__ Die Deutsche Bundesregierung hat bislang fünf Altenberichte veröffentlicht, in denen die Situation alter Menschen untersucht wird (1991-2005). Grundsätze Aufgaben der Gerontologie * 1. Aufklärung, Information; sowohl für ** allgemeine öffentlichkeit (z. B. bei Seniorentagen) ** Betroffene ** beruflich damit befasste Gruppen ** als Politikfeld - Querschnittsaufgabe * 2. Forschung ** Biolog. Grundlagen ** Versorgungsforschung ** Life sciences ** Sozialwissenschaften ** Statistiken, Demographie, Epidemiologie ** auch: internat. Austausch * 3. Prävention * 4. Versorgung, z. B. durch die ** Geriatrie, Gerontopsychiatrie, inkl Pharmazie **ambulante Dienste und Angehörige **Altenpflege ** Sozialarbeit, Versicherungssysteme, Sozialhilfe ** staatl. Infrastruktur- u. Sozialplanung (Bund -> Kommune) ** Rehabilitation Studien- und Fortbildungsmöglichkeiten Studiengänge zum Diplom-Gerontologen als grundständigen oder Aufbau- und Ergänzungsstudiengang bieten in Deutschland die Universitäten Dortmund, Erlangen, Heidelberg (begründet von Ursula Lehr), Kassel und Vechta an. In der Schweiz bietet die SAG-Schule für Angewandte Gerontologie einen Diplomstudiengang an. Wissensch. Fachgesellschaften auf dem Gebiet d. Gerontologie in D-A-CH * Deutsche Gesellschaft für Gerontologie und Geriatrie (DGGG) * Deutsche Gesellschaft für Geriatrie (DGG) * Deutsche Gesellschaft für Gerontopsychiatrie und -psychotherapie (DGGPP) * Deutsche Gesellschaft für Alternsforschung (DGfA) * Arbeitsgemeinschaft f. Neuropsychopharmakologie u. Pharmakopsychiatrie (AGNP) * Arbeitskreis für Gerostomatologie e.V. (AKG) * Interdisziplinäre Arbeitsgemeinschaft für Angewandte Gerontologie e.V. (IAAG) * Forschungsgesellschaft für Gerontologie (FFG) * Arbeitsgemeinschaft Geriatrie Bayern e.V. * Geriatrie-Förderverein Mittelfranken e.V. * Ärztliche Arbeitsgemeinschaft zur Förderung der Geriatrie in Bayern e.V. (AFGiB) * Deutsche Gesellschaft für Hämatologie und Onkologie e.V. (DGHO) * Österreichische Gesellschaft für Geriatrie und Gerontologie * Arbeitskreis Geriatrische Onkologie der DGHO * Deutsche Gesellschaft für Psychologie (DGPS) *Schweizerische Gesellschaft für Gerontologie * Sektion Alter(n) und Gesellschaft der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Soziologie (DGS) Bekannte Alter(n)sstudien Zur Erforlschung des Alterns trugen internationel bei die …… : * Health and Retirement Study (HRS), an der University of Michigan * ILSE: Interdisciplinary Longitudinal Study of Adult Development (D) * The Kungsholmen Project (Sv) * The Swedish National Study of Aging and Care in Kungsholmen (SNACK) * Longitudinal Aging Study Amsterdam (LASA) (NL) * Maastricht Aging Study (MAAS) * New England Centenarian Study (In Boston werden über 100jährige untersucht, um zu sehen, ob sie genetisch anders ausgestattet sind als früher Sterbende) * The Nun Study (Die amerik. Nun Study ist auch eine Longitudinalstudie, bei der 678 Amerikan. Nonnen -Sisters of Notre Dame- beobachtet werden, die 75 bis 106 Jahre alt sind) * PAQUID Study (F) Die fünf Alterssyndrome in der Geriatrie Alterssyndrome sind Syndrome, die im Alter über 60 Jahre häufiger auftreten als bei eher jüngeren Menschen. Nicht verwechseln mit dem Wort Symptom in der Medizin. Syndrome sind die Anhäufung mehrerer Einzelsymptome, die in dieser Kombination ihre Ursache in ganz verschiedenen Krankheiten (gleichzeitig) haben kann/können. Ihr Auftreten, bzw. der Verdacht darauf, aufgrund eines einzelnen Symptoms, sollte immer eine umfassende Abklärung (Geriatrisches Assessment, kombinierte fachärztliche Diagnostik) auslösen, um Folgeschäden klein zu halten und um eventuell noch die Grunderkrankung behandeln zu können. Die einzelnen Alterssyndrome, und die zugrunde liegenden Krankheiten oder Störungen, schaukeln sich oft gegenseitig hoch. Die bekanntesten und sicher sehr entscheidenden fünf oder sechs''' Alterssyndrome in der Geriatrie ' sind: * der allmähliche 'Intelligenzabbau''' (vor allem die verschiedenen Demenzen), * Immobilität (Bewegungsmangel bis hin zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit), * Instabilitität (vor allem als Folge von Apoplexie) (Schwindel, Stürzen), Osteoporose * Inkontinenz der Blase oder des Darms (Harn bzw. Stuhlgang), * Einschränkungen der Wahrnehmungsorgane (Sinnesorgane; engl. Impairment), * Austrocknung, der allmähliche Verlust/Abbau an Körperflüssigkeit (Exsikkose). * …… Ursprünglich hießen sie in der englischen Geriatrie "die großen I" nach den engl. Wörtern dafür. Um sie rechtzeitig zu erkennen, wurde das Geriatrische Assessment entwickelt. Siehe auch * rechts ein Bild >>>Titel der Fachzeitschrift für Gerontol + Geriatrie (ZfGG, Springer Science, 50-1) * Geriatrie | Altenbericht | Altenpflege | Demographie Altersdiskriminierung | Biografiearbeit | Gray Panthers | Weltaltenplan * die Einteilung in no go — slow go — go go ´s *Differenzierung * Ist Altern eine Krankheit? * Generationen-Auseinandersetzungen Literatur * Christian Carls: Das Neue Altersbild, Münster: Lit-Verlag 1996 * Bengston Vern L./K. Warner Schaie (Ed.), Handbook of Theories of Aging, New York 1999. * Kruse Andreas & Martin, Mike (Hrsg). (2004). Enzyklopädie der Gerontologie, Bern: Hans Huber, ISBN 3-456-83108-0 * Luczak Hania: Alt werden in Japan. Die Abkehr vom Egoismus. Japan: Die Insel der glücklichen Alten. In: GEO Magazin 12/05. * Mayer, K. U., & Baltes, P. B. (Hrsg. 1996, 2nd ed. 1999: Die Berliner Altersstudie. Berlin: Akademie Verlag. Inhaltsverzeichnis. ISBN 3-05-002574-3 . * Astrid Nourney: Zu alt? Abgelehnt! Berichte aus Deutschland über das Älterwerden, 220 S., Viola Falkenberg Verlag, 2006, ISBN 3-937822-53-4. * Wahl Hans-Werner; Heyl Vera: Gerontologie – Einführung und Geschichte, Stuttgart : Kohlhammer Verlag, 2004 * Shino Nemoto, Toren Finkel: Das Wunder der über 120-Jährigen. Spektrum der Wissenschaft, November 2004, S. 70 - 75, ISSN 0170-2971 *''Zeitschrift für Gerontologie und Geriatrie'' Weblinks *'Für immer jung?' Wissenschaftler arbeiten am größten Traum der Menschheit: *Das Altern zu stoppen. Diesem Ziel sind sie schon verblüffend nahe. Artikel in Die Zeit *Deutschland: :*Kritische Gerontologie im Internet :*Linkliste von querelles net :*Sektion ALTER(N) UND GESELLSCHAFT der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Soziologie :*Newsletter zum "Methusalem-Projekt Deutschland" :*Linkliste der Deutschen Zentralbibliothek für Medizin zu Geriatrie und Gerontologie :*Deutsche Gesellschaft für Gerontologie und Geriatrie :*Kuratorium Deutsche Altershilfe :*Literaturdatenbank zur Sozialen Gerontolgie und Altenarbeit :*Kontaktinformationen zur Einrichtungen der Alternsforschung und Altenhilfe *Schweiz: :*Schweizerische Gesellschaft für Gerontologie :*SAG Schule für Angewandte Gerontologie, Zürich :*Fachbibliothek zum Thema Alter, Altern und Generationenbeziehungen :*Zentrum für Gerontologie der Universität Zürich *Österreich: :*Österreichische Gesellschaft für Geriatrie und Gerontologie :*Universitätslehrgang Interdisziplinäre Gerontologie der Karl-Franzens-Universität Graz *In English: :*senescence.info Information website related to aging research and gerontology. Viele Quellen über PubMed erschlossen(References). Kategorie:Gerontologie Kategorie:Psychologie Kategorie:Biologie